Some Things Are Best Left Asleep
by fire-onnagoddess
Summary: Duo has been acting wierd lately. Could it be because of this girl, Naheka? Or maybe the appearence of the mysterious girl, AIMEA? Whatever it is, it keeps his hands full . . . and the other pilots are curious as to what's up!
1. Mission 000012

If songs are the truth, then this fic is properly described by most of Bring Me to Life. I don't own the song or Gundam Wing, but I do own the Elements and A few others. I'll let you know as they come in.

Some Things Are Best Left Asleep

Chapter 1

Mission 000012

"Standard check. All systems are green." Someone in a machine with dark red helmet said into the speaker.

"Affirmative. Your missiles?"

"Attached and ready for fire. All defensive and offensive weapons are green. Checking atmospheric pressure."

"Checking complete. You are go for Mission # 000012. Good luck, AIMEA." (A/N: read it like "AMY")

"Affirmative. See you at 15:30 hours." The machine, when launched, was revealed enough by the blast of the engines to be a Mobile Suit Gundam.

"Course has been pre-programmed into the Gundam's database. Basically, you can relax until 12:00 hours."

"Affirmative. If anything should go wrong, backup systems will immediately execute and I will be awakened. There is no need for worry, Rin."

"Just checking, AIMEA, you know this is only the 12th mission, and we want you to succeed. And be home for Little Dasia's wedding."

"I will make sure to be back by 15:30 hours. I will set my alarm to 15:00 hours."

"All right. See you later, AIMEA."

AIMEA clicked off the communications line and took out a hidden power cord. Plugging it into the console first, AIMEA then inserted the other into an outlet somewhere under her helmet. Leaving the sensors on and the screens up, she laid back and appeared to go to sleep.

In some underground prison-

"This is all your fault, Duo. If you hadn't let it slip that we weren't with this faction, we wouldn't be here!" Heero half-yelled.

"How was I supposed to know there were surveillance cameras in our rooms!" Duo responded.

"Would both of you shut up! We'll just have to find a way out of here!" Quatre said exasperatedly.

"Huh? Naheka sent me a message?" Tapping his watch, Duo read the message. "Who the hell is AIMEA? What is she up to now?"

"Who's Naheka?" Wufei asked. There was an explosion overhead, and the lights flickered.

"Forget it, but we're about to get our butts out of here. It's . . . 13:30 right now . . . Maybe I'll make it in time." There was another explosion, closer this time.

"Who the hell is it?" The warden asked over the intercom.

"It's just a girl! Stop her, you idiots!"

"We can't! She's . . ." The line went dead. There was an explosion from just outside the door, and the warden grabbed his weapons. The door was thrust open and shots rang. The warden fell to the floor, dead. The girl walked in and paused, looking at the five boys for a few seconds before turning around and shooting again. She had a red helmet on, so her face couldn't be seen, but unnatural red (The color red, like blood) hair flowed down her back. On the helmet was "AIMEA".

"Affirmative. Main entrances have been sealed off. Escape route must be taken." The girl turned around, and the helmet automatically lifted itself. Her eyes were closed for a couple seconds, then opened. They were a bright blue, and shifted larger and smaller if looked at carefully. (She's a lot like KOS-MOS, from Xenosaga, whom I don't own.) "Please stand back." They backed away as she aimed her gun at the door lock and shot it. She then turned to an air duct and shot it down.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked.

"My name is AIMEA. I was sent by Naheka."

"Is she all right? How about Little Dasia?" Duo asked

"Both are fine. My orders are to escort you back to Head Quarters, where Naheka . . ."

"Will yell at me, yeah, I know." Duo sighed.

"Who's Naheka?" Quatre asked.

"Later. So, how do we get out?"

"There is an emergency escape route that can be reached by the air ducts. However, there is a 65 probability that the exit will be guarded."

"Let's risk it. Otherwise, Little Dasia will get angry."

"I have memorized the map of the air ducts will guide you to the exit closest to your Gundams. Head Quarters should have sent the coordinates for our rendezvous."

"You're not going all of the way with us?" Duo asked.

"My orders require me to destroy this base, since you have failed to do so."

"That is a certain baka's fault." Wufei snorted.

"We must hurry. There is little time." AIMEA led the way through the duct, with Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei following, respectively.

"So, did Aubrey wake up yet?" Duo asked to start a conversation.

"The medical professor said that there is a 0.9999 probability that she will wake up. The injuries inflicted were too deep for her body to handle, and she will most likely die before she can heal."

"But, can't anyone . . . help the healing?" Duo asked carefully.

"Negative. All attempts to heal have been rejected. However, if kept in the current environment without any movements or any possibility of infection, her chances of living increase to 35.9999."

"That's a big increase."

"That is the best scenario. The worst decreases chance of survival to 0.6666."

"And that would be . . .?"

"In case of failure of the cleaning agents and if her body stops healing."

"What are you guys talking about?" Quatre asked.

"A friend of Naheka's. Got herself beat up, and is in a coma over a HQ."

"Someone you liked?"

"Anyone that ever had a crush on her was crushed by her cold personality. She was only kind to her friends, and was never nice to boys."

"What about her father?"

"He died before she was born. Her mother died when she was three."

"I see." They continued in silence, the alarms from the base finally going off. AIMEA stopped suddenly, looking down a corridor.

"The hanger is this way. There will be a drop of about 30 meters to the catwalk. From there, you should be able to easily find your Mobile Suits."

"Where are you going?"

"I must fulfill my orders. Be outside in 20 minutes, or you will be caught in the explosion."

Elsewhere-

"Sir, they've deployed the android. It's attacked the area where the prisoners were held captive. Shall we stop it?" An officer asked a figure sitting in the darkness.

"No, not yet. We can't be sure of the effectiveness of the song until run some simulations. Besides, the timing isn't right. Wait a few days. I'm sure the opportunity will arise."

"Yes, sir!" The officer left.

"So, you continue to live, even after what I did to you?" He chuckled. "I'll show you what you get for trying to refuse me." He laughed maniacally.

AIMEA-

_AIMEA, wait a moment. Check your position. _A voice crackled through the radio.

"I am currently in Duct #036, crossing over the hanger, where mobile suits are kept." AIMEA responded as she left the boys behind.

_Good. We couldn't tell. The homing beacon is getting interference from something. Could you scan it for us?_

"Affirmative." There was a moment's pause. "Scan complete. Interference is coming from a device in orbit. My scanners are being blocked from finding it's exact position."

_I was afraid of that. Continue your mission, but keep scanning for the device. And make sure you don't hurt the pilots when you destroy the base. They have special invitations, and Little Dasia wouldn't like it if they didn't show._

"Affirmative. I will be careful. You have no need to worry."

_Rin out. See you later, AIMEA._ She continued through the ducts until she reached a grill. Waiting a moment as soldiers passed by, she pushed the grill out when they were gone. Running down the corridor, she entered a room and took out a remote. AIMEA pushed the green button.

"What the hell was that!"

"Someone's here! It's a . . .!"

GW pilots-

"Huh . . ." Duo said as he hopped into the pilot seat of his Gundam. (Could someone tell me the names and who they belong to? It's been too long for me to remember.)

"What is it?" Heero's face popped up.

"I got the coordinates, but . . . oh, why does she always have to be so cryptic! Everyone knows what the 'big event' is! Never mind, we should get out of here." They followed Duo out of the hanger, destroying quite a bit of equipment. As they left, they saw something burst from the ground below.

"What the hell is that!" All of them asked at once.

AIMEA-

"Cyry, I will board you now." Stepping onto the platform that lowered from the suit, AIMEA said the code words. The eyes glowed green in response. Once inside, she let the hatch shut and plugged the same plug as before into the same place as last time. "Cyry, unlock protection on recently installed weapons." She pushed a few buttons and then sat back. Five switches were flipped up, several red buttons flashed green, and the seatbelt clicked itself into place by themselves.

"AIMEA, remember protocol. If you don't tell Cyry to recognize the other Gundams, it will register them as enemies automatically." Rin's face popped up.

"Affirmative. Scanning Gundams. Scanning complete. Registering allies . . . registry complete. Inputting missile sequencing."

"Don't forget to take them straight to the chapel when you arrive." Rin shut down the connection.

"Sequencing complete. Target locked on. Firing missiles." Her helmet came down to cover her eyes as she put the base in her sights. The suit recoiled as the missiles were launched. "Target annihilated. Proceeding to rendezvous point." The suit took off to the north, in the direction of HQ.

Duo-

'So that's the thing they've been working on. It's almost like Aubrey's power. I wonder why she can't use her powers to heal herself . . . That guy did a lot of damage.'

"Duo, are you alright? You've been pretty silent." Quatre appeared on Duo's screen.

"I'm fine. By the way, that suit was AIMEA's."

"That kid?" Wufei snorted.

"She's not a kid, but she's a lot younger than us, if that makes sense." Duo replied absently.

"Whatever." Wufei replied.

"Duo, we are expected to be back at Head Quarters 15:00 hours. You are making us late." AIMEA informed him as they approached.

"We can make it there in time. It's only 14:45 hours. It only takes, what, 5 minutes from here?"

"Negative, it takes 30 minutes from our current position unless all engines are used at once. If they are, it will only take 15 minutes."

"WHAT! I thought the wedding wasn't supposed to be until 17:30 hours!"

"Duo, what are you talking about?" Heero asked as another voice carried over his speakers.

"Sorry, Duo, I couldn't resist." It was a girl's voice, and she was laughing. Duo sat there in shock for a moment, then cut off the connection so that only AIMEA and the girl could hear him.

"Aubrey! You can control AIMEA?"

"Of course. I _was _the one that made her blueprints, and the one that designated her reset key. Besides, my body may be unconscious, but as long as I'm not dead, I can do whatever I like."

"Please don't demonstrate. So, what time are we supposed to be there?"

"17:30 hours. Sorry, but the look on your face was so funny!"

"Shut up! I didn't expect _her_ to make jokes!"

"Joking is not a part of my programming." AIMEA cut in.

"No, she doesn't, I just overrode her memory for a moment to make her think she was late. She's my link to this world, so I don't abuse my privilages, isn't that right, AIMEA?"

"Affirmative. All processes are directed by Aubrey Frahma, and may be overrode to a certain extent when needed."

"Well, gotta go. I want to see Little Dasia when she tries on her dress. It's gorgeous!"

"Don't scare me like that again!"

"I won't. Possibly." The line cut off. Duo reestablished the link between the others.

"Duo! Why did you cut off the link!" Heero fumed.

"Who was that?" Quatre asked.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a wedding? I wouldn't have come!" Wufei yelled.

"I think what they're trying to say is, 'what was that all about and why are you dragging us along with you?'" Trowa said simply.

"We don't have time right now, guys. I'll explain everything when we get to where AIMEA takes us. We are going to HQ, right?"

"Affirmative. Please follow me, or the automated defenses will open fire as you approach."

"Great, they installed the weapons, too. Amazing how much work they can do in three weeks." Duo muttered to himself.

HQ-

"My God! AIMEA, are you sure this is HQ?" Duo frowned at the place he saw below.

"Affirmative. Naheka had everyone that could do work decorate while Little Dasia was blindfolded and kept locked in her room."

"But, did everything have to be . . . Pink?"

"Affirmative. That was Little Dasia's requested color. Only offensive, defensive, and all other weapons were left undecorated. Mobile Suits were also left as they were."

"I hope this doesn't last too long. By the way, where's . . ." Duo was interrupted by an angry voice.

"DUO! How the hell did you manage to get caught! You were put through several simulations, and yet you still managed to get into trouble!" A girl in the hanger that looked like a younger, female version of Duo yelled at him as his Gundam was locked into place. She looked a year younger, had long black hair, and was wearing a military uniform. She had the rank of general.

"Hi, Naheka . . . umm, I slipped my tongue?" He said meekly as he got out of his Gundam.

"Obviously! Oh, AIMEA, could you do a check-up on Little Dasia? She should be done now."

"Affirmative." AIMEA walked out of the hanger.

"Duo, who is this?" Wufei asked, looking unhappy.

"Well, you see guys, this is my . . ."

"I'm this dumbo's little sister. Go check on Mike, he's been in his room for hours and hasn't eaten anything all day." Naheka ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Duo sped off.

"And don't forget to change out of those horrible clothes while you're at it!" She yelled after him.

"Naheka, do I have to wear the dress? Can't I just go like this?" A female colonel walked in.

"Yes you do. You four, follow me to your rooms."

"What's going on around here? Everyone is so busy." Quatre noted.

"We're preparing for Little Dasia's wedding. There's plenty of time for us to set up, but it's getting harder to keep her in her room. She wants to come out and see what we're all fussing about. Here, your rooms are the last ones on the left and right. Little Dasia wanted Duo to bring you guys, but I don't see why. That girl was so picky and wouldn't let hardly anybody come, but then asked Duo to bring people she didn't know."

"Is it a problem that we've come?"

"No, it's not that. She's just so unpredictable at times. Anyway, there are uniforms in your rooms. Most of us are wearing them, but the bridesmaids have to wear the dresses." Naheka giggled. "Poor Rin was chosen, and she hates both dresses and pink." Naheka left them to their rooms. "Oh, I almost forgot, the cameras are video only, so we can tell if someone is braking in."

"Openly admitting that there are cameras . . . who are these people? And why aren't there any men?" Wufei scorned.

"We'll ask later. We've been invited to a wedding, so we should get ready." Wufei groaned.

Little Dasia-

"Hi AIMEA! What do you think?" Little Dasia twirled around for AIMEA.

"It is very beautiful, Little Dasia."

"Aubrey, what do you think?" Little Dasia turned to the intercom.

"I think that Mike is going to be very hungry tonight." That caused Little Dasia to blush.

"Stop that! So, are they here?"

"Yep. Hmm?"

"What's wrong, Aubrey?"

"AIMEA, do a scan of the lab for me."

"Affirmative." There was a pause. "Scan complete. Midnight just entered the lab and is sitting in front of you."

"I thought so. She makes such a racket coming in. We need to change the camera position in there so I can keep and eye on myself."

"Negative. Cameras are kept away to keep intruders from knowing your location." AIMEA told her.

"Yeah, I know. Still, it's annoying."

"So, nothing's wrong?" Little Dasia asked.

"Nope, just Midnight sneaking up on me."

"I can fix that for you."

"I don't think a black cat would enjoy being put in a pink tutu. Make sure to record a video, AIMEA. I'm gonna go rest for a bit. Later." There was an audible click as she turned off the connection.

"Oh, well. I have to finish getting ready!"

end chapter 1-

Yay! The longest chapter I've created! I'll try to keep them long, but that means slow updates. All right, if you have any questions, or you have an idea forming in your head, then let me know! Flames help too, so don't be afraid! This is my first GW fic, and I'm still writing the others I've posted, so I will be a while. Anyway, my best motivation is a review!


	2. The Wedding

Whoo, that was a long break . . . 4 days! (I'm starting this the Monday after thanksgiving, even though I haven't posted the first chapter yet . . . Don't kill me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundamn Wing

Chapter 2

The Wedding

"God, I hate weddings!" Duo flopped onto the bed.

"Don't let Little Dasia hear you say that, or she'll have a hissy fit." Naheka flopped next to him. "The little angel is getting married . . . They're such a cute couple! We also taped some embarrassing moments, so everything is set!" She stood up, stars in her eyes.

"That doesn't change anything . . . Wait a minute, what did you tape?" Duo eyed his sister suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, really . . ." She said innocently. TOO innocently.

"God, you didn't . . .!"

"Well, we did push them together a couple of times . . . And got a few mushy talks as well . . ."

"NAHEKA! You didn't leave her alone, did you?" Duo sat up.

"Of course not! I am a Maxwell, aren't I? Besides, she's too cute to pass up a chance to record!" She was smiling mischievously.

"Naheka?" Aubrey's voice came over the PA.

"Yeah? What is it, Aubrey?"

"I can't find AIMEA. She's disappeared from all of the sensors."

"Maybe she shut down?"

"No, I can still feel her consciousness, but it's dark . . . Little Dasia says she left shortly after I talked with her."

"Hmm . . . I'll look into it. Duo, keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. And Aubrey, if you find anything we need to see, warn us, ok? And keep the scanners for outside online. Just in case."

"All right. I'll let you know if anything happens. I'll be surfing somewhere in the system if you need me." The line clicked.

"AIMEA, missing . . . This could get pretty bad . . . Hopefully, it's just a glitch."

"Naheka, you don't think . . .?"

"No, we would have heard missiles going off if they were here. Aubrey is also under lock and key, with about 20 passwords on locks and the like. Air ducts in her vicinity were destroyed, so no one can sneak in through there without running into some UOD's. And AIMEA's prime directive is to protect Aubrey, even if it means destroying the base."

"Gee, I feel so comfortable now . . . The base could explode at any minute, and we would all die."

"Baka!" She slapped his head. "Aubrey would send us a warning before she let AIMEA destroy the base! You know that!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Naheka walked out of the door, then turned around. "Bring your friends to the chapel by 16:30. I want to start early."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." He muttered, still rubbing his head. "16:00 hours now . . . I could give them a quick tour before we get to the chapel . . ."

"Well? Are you going to take us, or do we have to tie you up and listen to you scream?" Wufei and the others appeared at the door, surprising Duo.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that! Sheesh . . ."

"Well? This uniform isn't warm, you know. It's cold in here."

"It is? I never noticed. Why aren't you wearing the jacket, then?"

"This? It's too small."

"OH MY GOD! LILIAN! YOU CAME!" They heard a squeal. Duo sighed.

"Guess she came back with Rel . . ." Duo stopped in mid-sentence. Heero looked at him funny.

"With who?" Quatre asked.

"LENA! MISS RELENA!" Heero almost fell, but no one noticed.

"I hope she forgot about last month . . . I am so dead otherwise." Duo walked out, the others following at a distance.

"DUO! Where have you been!" Lena yelled when she saw him. Duo gulped as she came over to them.

"Guys, how about we go this way?" Duo sped off in the other direction.

"DUO! DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!" She ran after him.

"Heero? Everyone?" Relena saw them. Heero didn't look at her.

"Miss Relena, you know Duo's friends?"

"Little Dasia! Did you forget?" Lilian knocked on her head.

"Ow! Forget what?" Lilian whispered something in her ear. "Oops! I did forget! You know the pilots through . . . business . . . Why did Lena chase Duo away?" Lilian sighed, hand on her forehead.

"You are so forgetful, Little Dasia. Remember last month, soon after Aubrey's . . . accident?" Lilian said carefully.

"You mean, when he had a blank face and then laughed at Lena when he thought she was joking?"

"Yes, baka!"

"Oh . . . she's still holding it against him? Naheka already beat the crap out of him a billion times because of that, isn't that enough?"

"You know how much Lena protected Aubrey, which is more than we can say about her idiot brother . . . Damn her family for being such bloody cowards! Anyway, you're not ready just yet! We need to put on some final touches before we take you to the chapel!"

"OK! Oh, Miss Relena, could you take the others to the chapel, since Lena chased Duo away?"

"Sure, Little Dasia. I'll be glad to." Relena nodded to the boys to follow her.

"Are we the last ones to find out about this place?" Trowa asked.

"No, not really. I found out by accident, because I thought I noticed Little Dasia acting strangely around those girls a few months ago. They made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Relena, does your brother know about this place?" Quatre asked quietly.

"No, if he did, he would be here, but Little Dasia didn't like him, so he wasn't even invited. Not that many men were, come to think of it . . . Naheka and the others don't trust them very much, especially after a month ago . . ."

"That girl, Aubrey, right? What happened? Duo just said she got herself beat up and is in a coma around here somewhere."

"I think Naheka or one of the others should tell you guys. They're the ones that really know everything that happened." Relena smiled and led them down a few corridors. "The chapel is this way. Is that . . . no, it can't be . . ."

"Isn't that that girl, AIMEA? Is something wrong, Relena?" Trowa asked.

"No, it's nothing. They told me they had a new member, but I didn't realize . . ."

"Senator Relena, I need your assistance. It seems there is a sensor malfunction in this area, and I cannot contact Naheka, or anyone else." AIMEA walked up to them.

"A glitch, you think?" Relena asked. AIMEA shook her head.

"A glitch would have been reported immediately, and taken care of. I believe someone has snuck onto base without the wish to be detected."

"Surely you don't think it's . . .!" Relena started. AIMEA nodded.

"I believe it is."

"How far are the sensors knocked out?"

"In a large enough radius to knock out the chapel, as well as the research facilities."

"The research facilites! But that's where . . .!"

"Affirmative. The UOD's are also missing from the vicinity."

"AIMEA, can you find Duo?"

"He's over here!" Lena dragged him by the ear. "AIMEA, Duo said you were missing."

"The sensors in this area have been tampered with."

"WHAT! 'Tampered'? SHIT! Those bastards!"

"Could someone explain what's going on?" Quatre asked, and the other three pilots nodded, confused.

"Relena, I'll go down to the labs. Lena, could you let me go?"

"Fine." She let him go. "I'll go get Naheka. AIMEA, are you going down to the labs as well?" AIMEA nodded. "Good. Relena, take the others to the chapel, and alert the rest of us to the situation. Let the guests know that everything will continue as planned. Don't let anyone get suspicious about what's going on."

Naheka-

"Naheka, can you hear me?" Aubrey's voice came over the intercom. Naheka was in the control room.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"A whole section of the sensor grid has blacked out. I think AIMEA is in that area. Also . . ."

"Where's the blackout?"

"Around the chapel and the labs . . ."

"Yes?"

"I only noticed because I was checking up on Senator Relena, and she and the pilots disappeared from all sensors."

"Is anyone else aware of this?"

"Hey, Lena just appeared . . . I think she does, because she's heading your way. Let her know that you know about the sensors, but I didn't tell you who. I need to check something . . ."

"Aubrey, wait!"

"Oh, did she tell you?" Lena walked in.

"Yeah, but she didn't tell me who . . ."

"It's them. Even AIMEA thinks so. She went with Duo down to the labs, and Relena is taking everyone to the chapel. She's gonna let the rest of us know what's up, and keep the guests calm."

"Shit, I knew I should have kept a tab on that satellite that Rin found earlier . . . Let me check the intercom, see if it works . . ."

"It doesn't Naheka, I've already tried it. I can transfer over to AIMEA for a short while, but that's it. And even she can't tell me exactly what's wrong. I've changed her defensive output to 75 for now, and she'll only hear Duo's voice, as a precaution. I gave Duo the code for her to recognize other voices, but I'm hoping he won't have to use it."

"Did Duo report any music?"

"Negative, but he's keeping his ears open. Kinda hard, what with all the humming . . . Hmm? What's this?" She seemed interested in something.

"Hey, Aubrey, care to share the treasure?" Lena asked.

"Treasure it is! Ooo, I like this . . ." The screens in the control room flickered.

"Aubrey! Cut that out!"

"Hold on, I almost got it . . . This is fun! Okay, here it is!" Everyone in the room gasped at the picture that was shown.

"Aubrey, that's . . .!"

Chapel-

Everyone that was there stopped talking as the computer booted up, a video playing.

"Hey, Naheka, when do you think Duo's gonna be back with his errand?" A little girl, with red hair, of about 4 asked. Her voice was cute.

"I dunno. Big Brother always takes forever! I wish I could go with him . . ."

"Hey, what are those?" The girl with red hair got up and pointed.

"Everyone, get inside, quickly!" The nuns gathered everyone inside. Everyone, that is, except the girl with red hair, who wouldn't budge.

"Aubrey, come on! We gotta get inside!" Naheka yelled.

"Aubrey, please, be a good girl and come inside!" A nun begged her (The same one that braided Duo's hair).

"Midenta goza." Aubrey's voice was deep.

"What?"

"Midenta goza. Tomdei zona!" Her body glowed fire red.

"Aubrey!" Naheka ran over to her just as a bomb landed.

"Kore dam nai!" (btw, she isn't speaking Japanese) Fire erupted protectively around the three, sheltering them from most of the blast. Aubrey was in a defensive position, arms in front of her face. The shield grew higher. The video crackled, and then came on again. The shield had fallen, and the girl with black hair was holding Aubrey, crying.

"Hold on! I'll get you somewhere safe! I promise! We'll find Duo, too!" She picked her up, Aubrey's arm around her neck.

"Naheka . . ." The nun croaked.

"Yes, sister?"

"Your brother left . . . to steal something . . . if he comes back, I'll . . . let him know . . . where you went . . ."

"Thank you, sister! Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I'll make it . . . to tell . . . Duo . . ."

"All right!" The video crackled again. The guests were whispering. The pilots were staring at what they had just seen. (They saw the whole thing) The video came to life again, this time a security camera.

"Naheka, are you sure we can trust those old geezers? They don't seem very trustworthy . . ." An older version of Aubrey appeared.

"They said they trained them, and one of them raised Duo after the church was attacked. Put your grudge for guys aside for now, would you? Come on, before OZ figures out who we are!"

"Too late!" The door opened and the two girls backed away as several men filed inside. "You're looking for the Gundamn Pilot? Well, you ain't gonna find him! Search the room for others!"

"Nothing to report, sir!"

"Good. Leave these two to me. Stay beside the door, and wait for my orders!" The men snickered as they exited the door.

"Now, which of you should go first?" The man put his gun down on the table. (It's a type of machine gun) The camera caught Aubrey eyeing it. "I know, let's do names first. I'll just have to go in alphabetical order with you two, though you do look young."

"Yo, brat! I told you to call me an hour ago! Why the hell can't you obey a simple command?" Aubrey's watch cackled.

"I would if I could! Leave me alone!"

"Don't make me play the song." The voice was murderous.

"Who you talking to, pretty? Don't make me throw that little communicator away." The man advanced. Aubrey jumped over him and grabbed the gun. Stupidly, he paid attention only to her, not to Naheka. She pinched his pressure point, and he silently fell to the floor.

"Play that song and I kill you the next we meet!" She pulled the trigger, shooting all of the men standing outside through the wall.

"Are you playing with guns again! Why the hell can't you be a normal teenager!"

"You try getting away from OZ silently!"

"Those lies again? Can't you come up with something better than that?" A song started to play in the background. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Aubrey!"

"I know!" She threw the gun to Naheka and yanked the watch off. Naheka shot at it until it was nothing but a heap of metal. "You'd think they were deaf! I told them I couldn't call!" The video cackled again. All of the guests were talking about what they had just seen.

"Why are those videos playing? They were supposed to have been destroyed!" Rin ran up behind them.

"You mean all of that actually happened!" Trowa asked.

"Yes. Aubrey was born with a great power. Her family abandoned her, then, when they realized that a simple song could control her, they 'welcomed' her back. That person that was talking to her through the watch was her older brother."

"Rin! Anybody! There's trouble! The UOD's have been reprogrammed, and they're firing on AIMEA and Duo! He's been shot, and I can only help hold them off for so long! AIMEA can't hold them off without destroying the base!"

"Aubrey! Can you hear me? Where are they?" Rin yelled. Everyone looked at her, and the pilots stared, disbelieving.

"Three corridors from my . . ." The link was cut off.

"Three corridors . . . no, not there . . . DAMN IT!" She ran out. After a quick glance, the pilots decided to follow her. As she ran down the hallway, she stopped at a door and jammed the button. Inside, they saw her grab a semi-automatic and a machine gun, then continued running down the hall.

Going Under, by evanescence playing over and over and over and over (You get the picture)

"How the hell do these people know all of our keys!" Rin yelled as she started shooting at the machines on the floor.

"What are those things?" Wufei asked as he started shooting.

"UODs!" Rin shouted over the gunfire. At his questioning look, she elaborated. "Unknown-Organism Destroyers! They keep intruders out, especially when we want something to be under high security!"

"Like a person in a coma?" Quatre asked.

"Nice of you guys to notice!" Duo stated from the floor, holding his left shoulder.

"Duo! Are you all right?"

"Fine, thanks. Yeah, they're supposed to keep intruders from getting to Aubrey."

"Okay, if she's in a coma, how come we heard her over the intercom earlier?" Trowa asked.

"It's one of her powers!" Naheka said as she ran up, shooting the UODs. "She can link up directly to the computer as long as her body is alive. She can't do this when she's conscious. Damn it! AIMEA, how many more are there?"

"There are currently 1,000 heading our way from the lab."

"Why did I insist on making so many?" Naheka asked herself.

"I told you this might happen! AIMEA, can you detect the EDADs?" Rin asked.

"All are currently hybernating. Only Aubrey or myself can activate them." She replied.

"At least we did something right." Naheka muttered.

"Leave some for me!" Little Dasia joined them. "I got Aubrey's call. Where's Midnight?"

"Midnight? Wasn't she in the chapel?" Naheka asked.

"Prior to this emergency, Aubrey detected a presence entering the area. My scans revealed that presence to be Midnight." AIMEA responded.

"Can you detect her now?" Naheka asked, worried.

"Affirmative. She remains unharmed in the labs. She appears to be hissing at something."

"Hissing?"

"Hey, Naheka, were you planning on keeping me away from the fun?" Lilian joined up with them. "So, Midnight's hissing? That can only mean one thing."

"Yo, Lilian, when were you planning on saying 'Hi' to me?" Another girl ran up.

"Did the whole base hear us?" Naheka asked.

"No, but all of the alarms are going off, and 'Twilight' is playing."

"All right, Jojo. Where are the rest?" Naheka asked the newcomer.

"Evacuating everyone, then they're gonna head this way." Jojo replied.

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Wufei asked.

"Later! AIMEA!"

"These are the last UODs. Affirmative. Lowering output to 10."

"WHAT! AIMEA, what the hell are you doing?" Naheka and the other girls yelled.

"I have been ordered to lower my energy output to 10 to prevent myself from harming any of you. That is my new Prime Dircetive."

" 'Prime Directive' . . ." Heero repeated. Naheka cursed.

"AIMEA stands for 'Anti-Infiltration Multiple Efficiency Android'. Aubrey made the blueprints and started to build her, and we finished her a couple weeks ago. Aubrey can access AIMEA whenever she wants, but we're not sure how. We don't even know what all AIMEA can do."

"That makes sense." Quatre said.

"AIMEA! Are we clear?"

"Affirmative." A weird noise came from AIMEA. "I don't have much time! Midnight can only bite so many people at once!" Another weird noise and AIMEA was normal again. "Affirmative. Scanning . . . Sending code . . . Completed."

"AIMEA?"

"Special code sent to the siblings of Midnight."

"They won't make it in time . . . Let's go, and don't get shot! Little Dasia, take Duo upstairs and try to find a way to reverse the effects of the poison!" Naheka ordered.

"Okay. Duo, come on, it won't stop bleeding until we bind it." She led Duo away.

"Poison!" Wufei asked.

"It doesn't kill, it just keeps the wounds from closing, and bleeding only stops when the wound is tightly bound."

"Your invention?" Wufei asked sarcastically.

"No, not ours. The bastard that put Aubrey in a coma . . . That's why she can't heal, even with her powers." Naheka explained as they ran down the corridor.

"Naheka, look!" The door to the lab was opened. They looked at the tube where Aubrey was and gasped. She was gone, and in the corner was . . .

to be continued!-

I am so evil! Major cliffhanger! You won't find out what's in the corner until the next chappie! I am a cliffie author! Bwa ha ha ha ha ! Anyway, R&R, pretty please! I love reviews!


	3. Aubrey's Legacy

Ok, the wait is over! The next chappie has finally come! I left the last chapter at a major cliffhanger! Mua ha ha ha ha! Now, to see what's in the corner . . .

Disclaimer :I don't own GW or Xenosaga. (You'll see why I included this later.)

Some Things Are Best Left Undone

Chapter 3

Aubrey's Legacy

* * *

It was a hologram. It was flickering in and out, but they could tell it portrayed Aubrey. She was about 12. Suddenly, the image became clear. She was bent over a table, working on something. " . . . AIMEA's battle parameters will be the same as mine, and her offensive capabilities, when combined with my powers, will exceed any record that mankind has ever set. Now, what about that warning last night . . ."

"This is from when Aubrey first started designing AIMEA! I didn't realize it had been three years . . ." Naheka trailed off.

"Wait a minute, she started designing that when she was TWELVE!" Duo half-shouted.

"Yeah." Rin said, nonplussed. "She had the knowledge. Besides, she didn't do it alone. Her powers were guiding her."

" . . . something that can be activated in case it happens . . . I need something that can disable her . . . ummm . . . It's gonna have to have high defensive parameters, and be immune to my powers . . . That's right! Those devices!" The hologram faded, but quickly recovered. Aubrey now had a strange device in her hand. "Let's see . . . replication function should be located . . . Here! Ummm, I need, oh, how many were there in that dream! Five in a circle, three lying on the floor, and . . . six still asleep, so, that would be . . .14 . . . No, there's supposed to be more . . . oh! There're 20! There were six holding her down! Ok, let's see, Elemental numbers work . . . like . . . this! 20 would be . . . this thingy . . . got it. Now, I need to work on bodies to work with the device, but what should they look like? Maybe like Duo without the stupid braid . . ."

"H-hey!"

"Duo, it's a hologram! This happened three years ago!" Naheka slapped him.

" . . . and then add, oh what was it called! Oh, yeah, baka! Multiple OS that act separately, letting it solve multiple equations without overloading the external sensors . . . Grimda . . ." She slipped into another language. Her body glowed red, and the air stirred around her. The image sputtered, then faded completely, replaced by an older version of Aubrey. "AIMEA, if you're watching this, then certain events have come to pass. I downloaded some information into your subconscious, just in case something happened, and to protect it. You know what I'm speaking about. Access the information when you see fit to. Your Logic Drive should translate the contents automatically. I don't know who else is with you, and I probably don't know them. Take care, AIMEA, and follow the correct path, the one I tried . . ." The image flickered, and the words faded in and out. They couldn't make out anything for a few moments, until the image was restored. Aubrey was wearing a strange black material that seemed to be made of fire.

"This is pretty recent." Naheka remarked.

"Naheka, or at least I hope it's you. There's a console that will appear only to us, but we have to be in this form. AIMEA can sense it, but that doesn't mean anything. There's a compartment behind it, hiding a tunnel. Through that passageway is something AIMEA needs to access. Tell her to activate process 109456 if you want to know ahead of time. There's also something else . . ." She stopped, turning around as if there was a noise behind her. She turned back around. "Codename: GODS, all caps. Use it to . . ." There was the sound of a gun, and the hologram disengaged.

"When did that happen? Jojo, were there any records of intruders before two months ago?"

"No, not that I know of. Then again, Aubrey seemed to do a lot of things that we don't have records of. And half of those things weren't even her." Jojo replied.

"True. She said something about a process . . ."

"Process 109456 activation complete. Scanning . . . no need for this process to remain activated found. Description of process: unknown. Effects: untested."

"Wait a minute, AIMEA. Can you do a test at 10 percent of your capacity?" Naheka asked before AIMEA could shut off the process.

"Affirmative. Lowering all output levels to 10 percent. Now testing process 109456." A blast of blue light came from AIMEA's body, but it didn't hurt anybody there. "Now registering effect . . . all base operations have been interrupted by a type of cross-interference. Saving data. Now scanning . . . console found." There was a cackle of electricity in the corner, and a console appeared.

"Hey, looks like cross-interference with the electrical systems makes it appear. Cool!" Lena said, walking over to it. "Hmm . . . AIMEA, this seems like something you're supposed to do."

"Accessing . . . accessing . . . scanning . . . competed. Now translating . . . translating . . . completed. Negative. As Aubrey told us earlier, it is a job for our leader, Naheka, to do."

"How come I have to? I hate things like . . . this? Hmm . . . COOL!" She started moving buttons to make a pattern. "THIS IS SO COOL YOU GUYS!" She was jumping up and down like a five-year-old that just had something sweet. The girls walked over to her to see what made her so excited, and fell, anime style.

"All she had to do was draw a winged serpent with the available materials . . . Trust Naheka to get excited over something like that." Duo remarked as the console slid down, revealing a small passageway.

"Oxygen levels: normal. Lighting: none. Radioactivity levels: below danger levels." AIMEA reported.

"Hey, look at this." Senator Relena picked up an amulet. She accidentally pushed a button on it and dropped it as a screen appeared. People wearing strange uniforms were walking around, checking on each other, and glancing at two machines: a black one with a red blinking light and a red one. One of the female employees was walking towards it.

"Encephalon construction complete."

"Allen?"

"Yeah, chief?"

"Let's start with the 100 level processes, where we left off last time."

"Okay. Booting up NATARAJA . . ." The noise trailed off as the screen faded.

"Odd. That uniform hasn't even been produced yet. They're saving it for when we leave the planet permanently."

"What do you mean, permanently?" Wufei asked.

"Jojo, call up the records. That major disturbance about two hundred years ago." Nodding, Jojo walked over to a console and started typing.

"A strange object was uncovered in Southern Africa. Someone activated a strange device, and the ground shook. A structure came up from under the lake where excavation was being done, and the 'object' came out of nowhere at the focus of the device. It was yellow and had a blue jewel at the center of the intersection. It's pretty large. You know, every time I look at that thing, the word 'Zohar' comes to mind." She brought up a picture of the object. (For those of you who have played Xenosaga, you'll recognize the description as the Original Zohar that was uncovered in Burma. Can't wait for Episode II on February 15, 2005!)

"Another thing that they discovered later was that any biological being that touched it disappeared in a flash of gold light, emanating from the object." Naheka added. Jojo nodded.

"Dr. Masuda, leading the excavation, activated it using a relic from his ancestors. It was a silver plate, same shape as the object, only much, much smaller. Hmmm, this is interesting . . ."

"The sudden rain?" Naheka asked.

"Not only that . . . I tapped into the satellites records at the time. At the moment that thing 'woke up', space anomalies appeared at several points. And then . . . No, that's not possible . . ."

"What is it?"

"According to Aubrey's records, the cause of the anomalies was a sentient race, and they made their way slowly here. It looks like a scout for the race came and entered that room . . ." She pointed down the corridor behind the hidden console.

"Well, let's check it out. I'm tired of finding things out that I should have known a long time ago only recently." Naheka lead the way for a while, then let AIMEA go in front of her.

"It appears there is a protected cage 100 meters from our current position." AIMEA reported, stopping.

"That's a little close. Are there any lights?" Jojo asked.

"Affirmative." AIMEA walked over to something and started typing. A few moments later, the whole room lit up, revealing a large cage with transparent beasts. They were kept in place by electric jolts.

"Jojo, how long ago did the scout come here?" Naheka asked.

"Two years ago."

"Then, those things shouldn't be alive, right?"

"No. These beings do not need nourishment like any other beings do. By using the amulet, Aubrey was able to learn much about these beings, their intentions, and how to detain them." AIMEA reported.

"Okay, do they have a name?" Duo asked.

"Yes. They are called Gnosis, beings that do not exist in our world and can not be harmed until they drawn into it."

"Wait a minute, those things are invincible!" Quatre asked.

"Affimative. However, there is a 99.9 percent probability that process 109456 was created specifically to deal with these Gnosis."

"But, we've already activated that process once. Shouldn't they already be in our world?" Wufei asked skeptically.

"No. My output during the experiment was set too low. I have determined that an output of at least 75 percent is required to be effective."

"Yeah, but then the whole base will shut down. All of that cross-interference will trigger all auto-shutoff functions." Naheka leaned against the wall.

"I can minimize the range without effecting anything beyond these walls. That was Aubrey's intention, to test process 109456 without attracting anyone's attention." AIMEA reported.

"Yeah, and she almost got away with it." Naheka scoffed. "All right. Try it out. I don't want to have to go up against those things when they can't be harmed. I have a feeling that after being stuck for so long, they aren't going to be very friendly." (A/N: So that's why the Gnosis are so vicious to humans . . . JK! It's all my own story line for now . . .)

"Activating process 109456. Codename: Hilbert effect."

"WHAT! It has a name!" Naheka and all of the girls stared at AIMEA as blue light emanated from her body. They looked to the Gnosis, and it could easily be seen that their bodies were becoming solid.

"Hilbert effect active. Gnosis materialization complete." Suddenly, a hologram booted up.

"Good job. If you're watching this, then you have effectively activated the Hilbert Effect, as it is called in KOS-MOS' time. And yes, AIMEA, you're Logic Drive has led you to the correct conclusion. In time, your systems will adapt, and you will become as powerful as she is destined to be. By then, I'll be there to guide you, but others will not be with us when we carry out our final mission. I'm hoping you've found the amulet already." She was wearing the black clothes and was leaning against a rail. "It only works when she is wearing it, which, thankfully, is all of the time. There are times when you will not be able to find the answer in this time. However, remember, there are other times that carry the answer. We are running parallel to KOS-MOS and the people working on her right now. In time, AIMEA . . . well, you have the entire contents of that prophecy in your databanks, so you know what's coming. Remember, there are limits to how you can say things, which may alter the future. Be careful, and remember everything that you have learned so far, and keep everything else in your databanks. Though I may not be there in person, I am always with you. Process 6928, AIMEA. You'll know when to use it." Aubrey's image flickered out.

* * *

I know, it's short, but I can't think of anything else to write, and I can't keep everybody waiting forever for an update. Some ideas would be greatly appreciated, and Naheka, I definitely need ideas from you and the gang! REVIEW, pretty please! 


End file.
